Twilight 25
by Dandiegoose
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots written for the Twilight 25 challenge. They are not related, but they are all Edward-centric. Rated M...there will be slash. THERE WILL BE SLASH
1. Intro: What am I doing?

Right...so I signed up for the Twilight-25...I know...I am complete update fail, but I'm feeling some writing mojo and have actually written a few drabbles already.

**What is the Twilight-25?**

This quarter, it's 25 chapters of drabbles of exactly 100 words or one-shots of more than 1000 words.

All of these drabbles/one-shots will have something to do with Edward. He is my central character. They may not always be from his POV, but they will center on him.

THERE. WILL. BE. SLASH. COMING. SOON. Just so everyone is warned...

THERE

WILL

BE

SLASH...

as in peen on peen rubbing and other stuff...

If that's not your cuppa tea, I won't be offended.

Just so I'm crystal clear...

THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME HOMOSEXUAL SEXUAL RELATIONS WRITTEN IN THIS COLLECTION OF DRABBLES/ONE-SHOTS!

Okay...I think everyone may get the hint now...

So yeah...look for these to start posting in the next few days.

Love

Dani


	2. Defile

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Defile  
Pen name: Dandiegoose  
Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"Good to meet you, sir," I say as I hold my hand out to shake my boyfriend's father's hand.

"You're Jasper's boyfriend?" He eyes me like I have 'queer' tattooed somewhere on my body.

"I stick my dick in his asshole, kiss him, AND hold his hand in public. I think it's a very safe assumption to say that I am his boyfriend."

Jasper's eyes go wide.

I just told my boyfriend's father that I fuck his son's asshole.

Jasper just may kill me when we're done here.

His dad just nods then walks away to find his wife.

Awkward…

* * *

Jo is my beta. She is amazing...and her birthday is tomorrow...

So that means the slashy prompts that will post tomorrow are all for her.

=]


	3. My butt hurts

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 19  
Pen name: Dandiegoose  
Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

I'm waiting for him.

His plane was supposed to be here 4 hours ago, but it's been delayed… again.

I hate it when he goes on business trips.

I hate it more when he's late coming home from the trips that send him away for months at a time.

My butt hurts from sitting on this chair.

"Edward better love me more just for sitting in this chair," I say out loud.

"I'll love you more just for being you," I hear from behind me.

He's here!

How did I miss him?

Doesn't matter, he's home.

I run to him. He's home.

* * *

Thank you Jo. =]


	4. Late again

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 25  
Pen name: Dandiegoose  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Like the last 2 weeks, I'm home late. Edward is going to kill me.

I get home and rush in the house.

"I'm so sorry, baby. My boss told me that I had to finish a rep-"

The living room is silent. The lights are even off.

"Edward?"

I walk through the house trying to find him. I'm really hoping he didn't leave me.

That would suck.

I get to the bedroom and hear a sound from the bathroom.

I peek in.

He's asleep in the tub. There're candles everywhere, almost burnt out.

There's a ring box on the vanity.

* * *

**Not beta-ed by Jo...because who should have to beta their own drabble presents...especially when they are a week late...(Sorry! I know I suck!)**

**The next one is graphic slash...don't read it if it offends you.**

**Kk?**


	5. Collapse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 4  
Pen name: Dandiegoose  
Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
Rating: M...like a lotta M going on in here...

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"Oh yeah…just like that…fuck, I love it when you fuck my ass. Oh my…yeah…I'm almost there…"

He's almost there too. I can tell.

I reach down and start stroking my own cock

His eyes are on my hand.

"God that's hot, baby. Keep stroking. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

And he does, by speeding up his thrusts.

The moans that are coming out of my mouth are probably porn star worthy, but at this point I don't really care.

I come, spurting all over my stomach. He follows shortly after.

He collapses on me after pulling out.

Heaven.

* * *

**I promised Jo a slash drabble for her birthday. It's a week late, but I think this qualifies. Happy (belated) Birthday, Jo. Thank you for putting up with me and my fail-ness of epic proportions. I appreciate it to no end.**

**More soon...swearz!**


End file.
